The Village Hidden in The Bloody Leaves
by ShikaKit
Summary: Konohagakure, Kirigakure. Naruto is raised by his father to be a weapon. Haku's genin team is led by a lazy, bandage-wearing sensei. Role-Reversal Super!Naruto Dark/Ruthless!Naruto Dark/Ruthless!Konoha Kind!Kiri
1. Prologue

**I'd thought chance a try. If people like it, I'll continue. If I get mostly negative reviews I'll take it down.  
**

* * *

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, known to his enemies as the Bloody Flash, was having a bad day.

Most people's bad day would consist of getting fired from their job, having their girlfriend dump them, and/or having a Nine-Tailed fox demon attack their village.

I'll give you three guesses as to which was currently occurring.

* * *

Standing on the roof of the Hokage tower, the acting Hokage looked out at the battlefield trying to decide the best plan of action. He already finished the preparatory seals on the child and the virgin sacrifices had been drained of blood for the drawing of the Shiki Fūjin, all he needed now was a chakra sacrifice for the Shinigami, which had to be at least Jōnin level or have other defining attributes.

"Is it ready Sensei?" a tentative voice spoke from behind.

Minato smirked. Yes, he would do nicely. He smiled as he turned to address his favorite student and apprentice.

"Almost Kakashi, almost…" he hesitated as if unsure about something.

Kakashi sensed his sensei was troubled; he knelt in respect "My life is yours to command Lord Hokage."

"Very well then Kakashi," Minato said, "I am assigning you a suicide mission."

Always the loyal servant, Kakashi accepted.

"What do you require of me, My Liege?" Kakashi inquired.

"It is a simple request, however it is one that may end this conflict and benefit my reign." The Hokage stated as he turned back toward the battle. The Kyuubi being two hours away from reaching the village, he was feeling a little tense but his plan would work, it HAD to. He valued his life too much.

"Sir?"

"What I require you to do is to place this paper tag on your body and open the Eight Gates." He explained handing Kakashi the tag with a neutral expression.

Kakashi lowered his head, resigned to his fate, "…As you wish my Lord."

He stood up placed the tag on his chest and began to channel his chakra.

* * *

It was quiet for the first couple seconds.

The First Gate, Kaimon, opened.

He began to breathe raggedly.

The Second Gate, Kyūmon, opened.

A sharp pain began in his chest and spread to the rest of his body.

The Third Gate, Seimon, opened.

"Ackh..chh…ahh" Kakashi began to feel the pain. Minato began to back away. All the chakra being produced was being sucked into the tag. Leaving Kakashi with all the pain and none of the power.

The Fourth Gate, Shōmon, opened.

Kakashi fell to the ground in pain, he tried to stop and found his chakra not responding to his will.

Minato smirked as he watched Kakashi writhe in pain, his tag was working perfectly.

The Fifth Gate, Tomon, opened.

Kakashi yelled, the pain reaching his threshold. The tag sucking out, not only his chakra, but his soul as well.

The Sixth Gate, Keimon, opened.

Kakashi's vocal chords burned out.

The Seventh Gate, Kyōmon.

All was quiet.

The Eighth Gate, Shimon.

Kakashi was dead.

* * *

Minato removed the chakra-filled tag from his apprentices smoldering body and walked to the seal room under his feet. When he arrived the soon-to-be Jinchuuriki was waiting, the seals finished, the attendants and nurses gone, the job having finished.

He bent over, grabbing the child and quickly double checking the seals before jumping out the nearest window and summoning Kashimaru, the Great Grey Wolf, second only to Amateratsu.

"**What is your bidding, Hokage-sama?**" the Great Wolf summon questioned.

The Bloody Flash, renown throughout the elemental countries for wiping out first his academy class, a Kumo battalion, later the entirety of the Iwa Forces in one red Flash, replied with a dark look in his eye,

"Toward the North gate, Kashi'. We've got a weapon to create."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please be kind in your criticism.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 :D**

**I don't own anything. Except a copy of Portal 2!(In about 6 days) :)**

* * *

Naruto awoke from unconsciousness to be blinded by a bright light.

"Ah…" he thought with a sigh. "The hospital again huh?"

As he sat up he inspected his 11 year old body for any new additions. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Nothing had changed. The last time this had happened was about 2 years ago. He had woken up to find a senbon launcher surgically implanted in his left arm. His uncle didn't particularly ask permission when experimenting on him. Mostly because his experiments usually succeed, if they didn't, well, the Kyuubi would object. Violently. And that was an experience neither uncle nor nephew wanted to have again. The other reason was that his father had expressly told him that he was to be the means of bringing Konohagakure to glory, to dethrone Kiri as the most powerful village in the elemental countries. He told Naruto that he would go to any means necessary to make the world respect the Leaf, including using his own son as a weapon.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain flare up. He instinctively reached up to rub his shoulder. He sighed. The Goddamn curse seal was acting up. His uncle must have done something. He turned slowly to the mirror on the other side of the bed expecting the worst. Only to find, instead of his purple slitted eyes, two red orbs staring back at him.

"_…Ne, Kyuubi-sama?_"

"**Meh? What did you wake me up for gaki? I was sleeping.**" The Nine Tailed youki responded with a yawn.

Naruto contained himself so he wouldn't freak out and yell at the demon. Bad things happen when people get cross with the fox. "_Sorry to bother you Kyuubi-sama, but do you know what happened to my eyes?_"

"**Wha?**" Naruto could feel the youki shaking himself awake. "**…oh. The spinney red dotty eye thing… Yah…That wasn't me.**"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "_Oh really?_" he asked sarcastically. "_I wouldn't have guessed._"

"**Shut up gaki! That anesthesia always makes me feel hung over.**" Kyuubi moaned a little. "**It was probably that snaky uncle of yours.**"

Naruto laid back down on his bed as he wondered to what lengths his father would go to acquire power. "_He's going senile! Kiri must have noticed by now that one of their 'legendary' sannin had defected to their sworn enemy. And now Dad steals the Sharingan! One of the Mist's prized bloodlines!_"

He turned his head to the mirror again to inspect his new eyes. It was a partially matured version of the bloodline, two Tomoe in one eye, three in the other. He had researched the bloodline during his tactics classes with Morino Idate, Konoha's master tactician.

He was broken from his thoughts as he sensed a chakra signature approaching. He sat up straight as he recognized his father approaching.

* * *

Haku rubbed her eyes and yawned as she awoke. She sat up slowly in her bed and strained her eyes to see the calendar across the room. It was the day of the genin examinations. She was confident that she would pass, her twin brother however she wasn't so sure of. Hikaru was pretty much the polar opposite of his sister. Whereas she was quiet, solitary, and studious; Hikaru was loud, overenthusiastic, and a slacker.

Haku sighed as she walked into the empty kitchen.

"Hikaru!" she yelled into the hallway of the two-bedroom apartment.

She winced as she heard a loud crash from his room.

"Fuck!"

Haku giggled as she heard her brother fall out of his bed.

"Language brother!" She yelled back. Although it was good training, he really needed to stop hanging around Anko.

Hikaru groaned as he walked into the kitchen/living room. "Whadid ya wake me up for sis? I was having a good dream."

Haku smacked him upside the head, "It was your turn to make breakfast."

"Nuh-uh! My turn is on Monday!" he retorted while rubbing his head.

She smacked him again, "Today IS Monday, dolt."

He gave her a sideways glare as he walked to the stove, deciding to ignore his sister and make a quick breakfast.

"Anyway why'd we have to get up so early again?" Hikaru asked, sitting down at the table.

"Don't'cha remember? The genin teams are all training for the genin exams next month," Haku reminded him as she joined him in eating breakfast.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Hikaru said, shrugging. "Our team is going to kick so much ass!" He yelled as he stood up on the table knocking Haku's breakfast all over her.

"…Oh shit…"

"HIKARU!"

* * *

Naruto was always tense after talking to his father, so he decided to take a quick nap. He laid back, resting but still aware of his surroundings, like his uncle showed him. About an hour had passed before he sensed someone else heading down the hallway toward his room, someone with an unusual chakra signature. He sat up and prepared to address his uncle.

The Snake Sannin smiled as he entered (comparatively large) hospital room, "And how are you today, young Namikaze?"

"My status is satisfactory, Orochimaru-sama," Naruto reported, giving him a slight glare with his new Sharingan.

"Kekekeke," he cackled, "I see that the operation went as planned. He motioned toward the door, "Now shut it off and let's get going."

"And how would I go about doing that exactly, Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto remarked.

"I believe that the proper procedure would be to discontinue the chakra flow to your eyes." Orochimaru answered, nonplussed.

Naruto was confused. He wasn't sending chakra to his eyes; they were taking it from him. Still, he decided to try and stop the flow. This resulted in little more than a headache. He relayed this discovery to the Sannin.

The scientist in his uncle emerged. He slinked over to Naruto, while performing a diagnostic technique.

"Hmmn, It seems that the nerve connections have healed strangely, causing the eyes to become permanently activated."

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms, "_Kyuubi-sama? You have something to do with this?_"

"**Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo...?**" Kyuubi cooed, innocently.

He rolled his new eyes, "_You can be such a petulant child sometimes,_" he thought back to the fox.

"Well, no matter how it happened, it looks like you're stuck with it on, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru stated, shrugging as he could not find anything wrong with the teen.

"Your help is appreciated, uncle."

"Think nothing of it, Naruto-kun," The Sannin said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way," He stopped at the doorway and turned around, "You have training with your mother tomorrow," he commented with a sympathetic look on his face.

"**…You're fucked.**"

* * *

**Woo! Thanks for the reviews and faves guys! Sorry if it felt like I abandoned it. I just had stuff to do. :/**

**Anyway check out my profile for some awesome stories(Not written by me.). I have 1200 favorites and about 90% of those are Naruto fics. So go look through it, you might find something good. :p**


End file.
